The Hitachins Old Flames
by Yo-It's-Liza
Summary: The Hitachin brothers have an unexpected customer and she triggers a flashback. Will she bring good, or bad news, and will the brothers welcome her with open arms, or toss her away...again!


**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (i wish i did though xD) All i own is the OC's and my imagination xD NOW READ i command you! lol **

"Lets play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" yells the amazingly hansom 1st year identical twins of Ouran Academy, in unisen. They are the Hitachin Brothers, and they are part of the Ouran High School Host Club, which is a group of the finest young men who have way to much time on there hands, entertaining young laidies who also have, way to much time on there hands. The two boys, named Hikaru and Kaoru are part of this Host club, and are entertaining 3 young ladies at the moment. The point of this game is to guess which one is the twin named Hikaru, who usually has his orange hair parted to the left, but both of the twins have a cap on, so the part is not visible. One of the young ladies who has dark brown hair, springs up from the couch and yells "The one on the left is hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru!". Both the boys shake their heads. "Uh oh! you got it wrong!" they say in unisen. The boys like to trick the girls sometimes and lie to confuse them. Another girl springs up form the couch and nearly knocks over the table, which has a rose in a vase on it. The whole room is based on roses, the walls and floor... even the celing are rosey pink, to suit there guests. "The one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru!" she yells exitedly. The boys shake there head again. "Nope, you got it wrong" they say in unisen. The third girl with blonde pigtails tilts head head to the side, like a confused puppy. "Are you teasing us Kaoru and Hitachin?" she asks. The boys nod. "You have to guess when we were lying!" they say laughing. Then all of a sudden they here the host club door open, the boys are still laughing, but then they hear a girl speak. "The one of the right is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru" says the girl in a soft voice, that can only just be heard across the giant former music room. The three girls look at each other with surprised faces whispering to one another, wondering who this girl could be, she looked around the same age, but wasnt wearing the Ouran Academy Uniform, which is a Yellow dress with long white socks and black buckled shoes. The boys are silent for a couple of seconds then look at each other... then look at the girl who is know leaning on the door in a relaxed manor. "Sorry, you got it wrong" says one of the twin on the right. It goes silent for a while, then the girl starts to laugh. "No, I'm right, Kaoru is the one on the right because i remember that tone of voice being so cute and shy, and Hikaru's having an evil touch to it" says the girl. A small smirk is seen under her hot pink lip glossed lips. The boys take there hats off to reveal that she was right, the boys stand there surprised. "Hey, who do you think you are?" says the boys in unisen. The girl starts to laugh. "Dont you remember me? ... I'm Emiko" says the girl. The boys look at each at each other, then look at the Emiko. This triggers a flash back. A flashback to when the boys were in there last year of junior high, after being asked to join the host club (which they accepted) the following year.

"Hey look Hikaru...I got another love note, her name is Emiko Kazawa... I also gave her one of those 'meet me at the courtyard at the end of school' notes back aswell... its almost time" says a much younger Kaoru, who is sitting in a classroom with his twin, both looking out a window that has a view of a beautiful courtyard, with roses, fresh green grass, and a foot path with lots of pillars beside it, holding up the second story of the building. "Haha I see... this girl is just like the others, c'mon Kaoru, I will hide behind the hedge, and you will pretend to be me *smile* look I can see her now, lets go" says Hikaru pulling Kaoru's arm nearly right off. A few moments later they are in position, and Emiko notices the Kaoru who is pretending to be Hikaru. Kaoru is leaning against a pillar. "Hello Emiko, I got your note... but I have some bad news, you put it on my desk instead of Kaoru's ... I'm Hikaru... I'm sorry... But y'know... Kaoru didnt really like you that much" says Kaoru (still pretending). Emiko has a confused look on her face. "And... I think your pretty cute... whadda ya say you go out with me instead? after all... me and Hikaru are exactly alike" says Kaoru kissing her hand gently. Emiko pulls her hand away. She looks behind Kaoru, towards the hedges. "No! I will not go out with Hikaru, so why dont you come out from hiding so I can talk to you properly... and as for you Kaoru" she says looking back at Kaoru who has a shocked look on his face. Hikaru steps out of the hedges and walks up next to Kaoru. "I cant belive you would do that to a girl Kaoru... I thought you were nice... you shouldnt tease people all the time, and that goes for you too Hikaru" she says pointing to Hikaru. "How could you tell though?" asks Hikaru. She pauses for a second. "I dont even wanna talk to you jerks!" says Emiko. She slaps both of them on the cheek, which shocks them both. Emiko storms off with an angry look on her face, and the boys are left with red hand marks on the left side of their cheeks.

(It isnt done yet, but i am working on it, sorry for any spelling mistakes, i am a really crappy speller lol, please review...you will get a cyber glomp, and lots of cyber pocki! xD I dont mind flames...just nothing too harsh lol)


End file.
